


The Chat and the Ladybug: A 'Miraculous Ladybug' Drabble

by Cumber_Babe04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Angst, Just a drabble, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumber_Babe04/pseuds/Cumber_Babe04
Summary: This was just something I thought up on the fly and continued working on. Comment or leave Kudos, but be warned; I will take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but rudeness will not be acknowledged.





	The Chat and the Ladybug: A 'Miraculous Ladybug' Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've understood from other authors on this site that some of you are impatient for new chapters. So much so, that you've taken to hounding them in the comments section. I'm just telling you guys now that I will post when ready, and no earlier or later. Also, I have no Beta, so please excuse any grammatical errors and such. Thanks for understanding, and happy reading.  
> Peace babes,  
> Cumber_Babe04

She never thought that he’d be the one. She never thought that she’d ever even have someone to love, much less have someone to love her back. But she does. And he loves her with the entirety of his being, with as much of his heart as he can. But he loves another as well, and there is no falling out of love with her. So it comes as a surprise when he goes up to the other woman, telling her that he found someone else, that he would no longer bother her with pointless declarations of love. And the Ladybug’s heart breaks. She had always taken her Chaton for granted; she never in her wildest dreams thought that he’d find someone else. But he had. And the Ladybug finds that she is jealous of royalty.

For that’s how he sees her, this mysterious girl. The Ladybug is his Lady, but the other? She’s his Princess. And everyone knows that a Princess outranks a Lady.

So she runs. She runs and runs, trying to escape the inevitable reality. The reality that she loves her minou, and she let him slip through her fingers like water. The reality that he loves someone else. She runs to escape the broken shards of her heart, to escape the hopeless whispers that plague her mind. You were never going to be enough. You should have known that he’d find someone who wouldn’t push him away. It’s all your fault! You’re such a goddamn fool!

Her screams echo throughout Paris. Her desolation is felt by everyone who hears the heartbroken screech. Even her Chaton feels the forlornness of her cry. He can’t help but rush to her side, even though his heart belongs to another. She’s his Lady after all. But what he sees stops him short. 

It is his Lady, to be sure, but not, at the same time. She’s finally let down the guise that she has kept up for so long, and all he sees now is his Princess, hurting, because he was too blind to see that she was there, right in front of him, this entire time. He approaches her, unnoticed, and perches beside her, hesitantly. Her piercing gaze, the gaze that always makes his heart flutter, settles on him, filled with her betrayal. Her eyes scream at him, I’m sorry! And he hopes that his eyes convey reassurance, that she’s accepted by him, as he lets his guise go. 

Her eyes widen in shock and surprise. He’s her Chaton? Out of all people, him? And all she can think is, finally, as they leap to their feet to embrace one another, their laughter pealing out joyously over the rooftops of Paris.


End file.
